


I Choose You

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not really but kinda feels like it), Arranged Marriage, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Probably is an AU, Solid Partnership, Theo is not part of the pack, Werewolf Mates, and is not an option, but he wants Liam so bad, canonish, feels a bit like an AU, liam is alec, liam is blind (metaphorically), malec inspired, off limits, shadowhunter inspired, theo is magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam knew what was expected of him. So he decided to settle with Hayden? But is that what he really wants?





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Malec from shadowhunters. Great show. Never watched it. I just know how Magnus and Alec got together and it's so cute, I had to do this.
> 
> *not betaed

Marriage and mating only ever took place within the pack. That’s what was best for the pack. Scott had married Malia. Stiles had married Lydia. Derek was also married and, a few years after Liam had graduated, Isaac had returned… and married a pack member. Liam knew what was expected of him.

He was gonna marry Hayden. She was pack. She was loyal. They got along… most of the time. And he was certain their offspring would be top of the line since both of them were some of the fiercest fighters in the pack. They had even dated back in high school. Sure, that was back when Liam was very touchy-feely but they weren’t teenagers anymore and that was a phase they’d both grown out of.

It was a solid partnership.

Liam was at dinner with her. He planned to propose. It was going to be straight forward, almost like a business proposal. He didn’t want her to feel like she was obligated to do it. But he knew she was smart and would probably say yes. Her only other options for marriage at the moment were Alec and Nolan. Those two were hardly mature enough to simply court a woman.

“Aren’t you going to check your phone?” Hayden asked gesturing to Liam’s phone which had been buzzing repeatedly for a few minutes. He hadn’t noticed because he’d been staring off into space.

“Sorry,” he mumbled pulling out his phone to read the messages. “It’s Mason…” he told her as he scrolled to read what he’d been sent. He’d been getting messages for days and hadn’t replied. “He’s upset cause I haven’t been able to reply to any of his messages. Thinks I’m avoiding him.”

“Why are you avoiding him?” Hayden asked before she took a sip of her wine.

There’s another reason they’d make good partners. Hayden just knew him. “I’m not,” he insisted. Though he was lying to himself. “I’m just focusing on the pack right now.-”

“Mason and Corey are your pack, Li,” she said. “You should go see them.”

“I will,” Liam said. “Just… not yet. I… I have to talk to you about something first.”

Hayden raised her eyebrows and smiled. “Of course, Liam. What’s up?”

And that’s where Liam proceeded to move along with his extremely boring marriage proposal. No ring. No getting down on one knee. But she accepted the offer without much thought. She too must’ve known she didn’t have much of a choice since the pack was a bit limited at the moment and who knows how long she would have to wait for a new person to be welcomed in. That is if he was good enough for her in the first place.

~~~

The engagement was something that was approved of by most people. Mocked by some.

“You’re gonna marry Hayden,” Theo asked looking at Liam with the strangest look he’d ever had. He looked Liam up and down. “Really?”

“It’s a solid partnership,” Liam explained.

Theo raised his eyebrows and scoffed. “A solid partnership? What is this? A business deal? Are you two merging a company or your souls?”

It was a bit strange that Theo of all people was giving Liam love advice. He wasn’t allowed in the pack after everything he’d done to them. But his efforts were often needed so he was officially an ally. And considering he actually did a lot of their dirty work, it was a bit demeaning that he was allowed to be part of the pack.

“It doesn’t matter-”

“Liam, with werewolves marriage is different. It means you actual mate with the person for life. You're gonna be bound to her for eternity-”

“Why do you care so much?” Liam snapped, sending Theo a glare.

Theo straightened his posture and composed himself before he replied. “Why don’t you care?”

Liam frowned and shook his head. “You think I don’t care?” Liam asked Theo, voice thick with sadness. “It’s not that I don’t care. I’m just confused. I don’t know what to do.”

“So you ask her to marry you. Yeah. That was clearly the best way to solve our little problem.”

The problem? Theo has been very clearly expressing his interest in Liam. And anyone with half a brain would see that Liam wants Theo. He really does but he’s scared. He’s never had those kind of feelings for a guy before and he isn’t even sure if he has them.

The poor wolf was confused at what he felt for the chimera. Most of all, he was troubled over what would happen if he’d asked Theo instead.

“I don’t have a lot of options-”

“But are you in love with her?” Theo asked.

He waited for a response but got none. Liam turned around to leave. He wasn’t even sure why he came to Theo to tell him. He shouldn't have. He knew better. But after all the effort he’d put in to get Liam’s attention, he deserved to know.

“I know you feel what I feel.”

Liam grit his teeth and sucked in a breath, turning around to approach Theo again. “You don’t have any clue what I feel,” he hissed in his face, eyes glowing yellow and all. “So back off.” He turned around to leave again but he realized he wasn’t finished.

“At the end of the day, what do you risk, huh?” Liam dared to ask. “You have no pack, no family, nothing to lose!”

Theo’s shoulders sunk as he held Liam’s gaze. 

“That’s what I thought,” Liam said. “Now think about what I’d be risking if I had feelings for you.”

 ...

“And I don’t,” Liam was sure to add before he turned around to leave.

“Fine,” Theo said, holding back the hurt Liam had caused. “I won’t ask again. But you have a choice to make.”

~~~

Liam stood there at the altar, his pack, his family, her family, looking on. Everything was perfect… but it didn’t feel right. Hayden was beautiful. She was perfect. Her sister was standing behind her, Mason behind him.

Why didn’t it feel right?

All of a sudden, Liam couldn’t breathe. He looked up and Theo had walked in. He watched at Stiles approached to ask him to leave but Theo walked right passed him. “Excuse me but this is between me and Liam.”

And there he stood, waiting for Liam to make his choice.

“I’ll go if he tells me to.”

Liam felt Hayden squeeze his hand. “It’s ok, honey. We’ll get through this.”

Liam swallowed and shook his head, feeling faint with anxiety. “I can’t do this-”

“It’s ok,” she said squeezing his hands again. She brought them up to his lips and kissed them. “I understand. You don’t have to explain.” She must’ve seen the guilt written on his face or maybe smelled it. “I’m not upset.”

Liam smiled, pressing his hand against her cheeking and whispering, “Thank you.”

He heard Stiles complaining about Theo being there and that’s all it took for him to step down and start his trek to the other man. Suddenly, Scott was in front of him, a barrier. Not many things could make him defiant of his alpha but Theo always had been it. “Liam,” Scott said firmly… but not harshly. He was looking for an answer, trying to understand his beta. Earnestly.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, humility and love showing through.

Liam nodded. “I want to be happy.”

Scott smiled and moved to the side, instinctively holding Stiles back as Liam closed the distance between himself and Theo. “Let them be.”

Liam stopped in front of Theo, nervous as he’d get ever. “I choose you,” he said and closed the rest of the distance between them with a kiss, a real kiss. One that wasn’t the seal of a solid partnership but one of love and passion.

Liam pulled back in surprise when he actually heard some whistling and cheering from the pack. Had they really known all this time how things were supposed to be and he was just that blind? Liam let out a breathy laugh and repeated himself, “I choose you.”


End file.
